justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonrisitasPF/Album Coach
|allapp = }}If someone is doing a blog talking about game files it means he does not have anything good to do lmao. Album coaches debuted in , they show the full body of a coach while making a pose everytime the player put their "mouse"(?) in front of the square, the only exception was in the mashups. Both Classic and Alternates have album coaches. Babygirl cover albumcoach.png|Baby Girl (also used in ) Professeurdlc cover albumcoach.png|Professor Pumplestickle ElectroTribalDLC cover albumcoach.png|Dagomba (also used in and ) Boomdlc cover albumcoach.png|Boom Timeofmylife cover albumcoach.png|(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life Aintnootherman cover albumcoach.png|Ain’t No Other Man Ketchupsong cover albumcoach.png|Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Beautyandabeat cover albumcoach.png|Beauty And A Beat Bewareoftheboys albumcoach.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Letmefeelya cover albumcoach.png|Brand New Start Callmemaybe cover albumcoach.png|Call Me Maybe CallmemaybeALT cover albumcoach.png|Call Me Maybe (Jacket Version) Canttakemyeyes cover albumcoach.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You CanttakemyeyesALT cover albumcoach.png|Call Me Maybe (Wrestler Version) Amore cover albumcoach.png|Cercavo Amore Sexylittlething cover albumcoach.png|Crazy Little Thing Crucified cover albumcoach.png|Crucified Diggin cover albumcoach.png|Diggin’ in the Dirt Disturbia cover albumcoach.png|Disturbia Domino cover albumcoach.png|Domino Dominobeta.png|Domino (Beta) Description to be written CanttakemyeyesU cover albumcoach.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You Description to be written Beautyandabeatdlc cover albumcoach.png|Beauty And A Beat Description to be written Fancymu cover albumcoach.png|Soul Searchin’ (from Fancy mashup) Spectronizerquat cover albumcoach.png|Spectronizer (also used in ) album coaches have the next characteristics. *Pre- album coaches uses the same position as the square, some exceptions exist such as Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny). *Most of and album coaches are edited for removing the white fade. **Ironically some non 2014-2015 songs are made/edited to have white fade, such as Airplanes and Oath. *Songs from that appear in either , or uses the album coach from 2014-2015-WiiU (either edited to remove the white fade or not) instead of the one from JD4 (with the full body). Notice that i would only add 4-2015 album coaches if they have a difference with their respective origin game album coach, and i will only add 2016-2020 exclusives in their respective section (except Dame Tu Cosita and Dancing Queen) Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png|Acceptable in the 80s Cotton Cover AlbumCoach.png|Cotton Eye Joe EyeOfTheTiger Cover AlbumCoach.png|Eye of the Tiger Fame Cover AlbumCoach.png|Fame GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumCoach.png|Girls Just Want to Have Fun HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumCoach.png|Heart of Glass HotNCold Cover AlbumCoach.png|Hot N Cold GetAround Cover AlbumCoach.png|I Get Around LeFreak Cover AlbumCoach.png|Le Freak Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png|Mashed Potato Time StepByStep Cover AlbumCoach.png|Step by Step ThatsTheWay Cover AlbumCoach.png|That’s the Way (I Like It) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumCoach.png|U Can’t Touch This Dogsout cover albumcoach.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? Americanboy cover albumcoach.png|American Boy Babygirl cover albumcoach.png|Baby Girl (also used in ) BarbieGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png|Barbie Girl BigGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) CosmicGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png|Cosmic Girl Xmas Cover AlbumCoach.png|Crazy Christmas Crazyinlove cover albumcoach.png|Crazy in Love (from Cheap Thrills mashup) CryingBlood cover albumcoach.png|Crying Blood ElectroTribalDLC cover albumcoach.png|Dagomba (also used in and ) RiverSide Cover AlbumCoach.png|Down By The Riverside FunkyTown Cover AlbumCoach.png|Funkytown Girlfriend Cover AlbumCoach.png|Girlfriend HeyYa Cover AlbumCoach.png|Hey Ya! HotStuff Cover AlbumCoach.png|Hot Stuff IWantYouBack Cover AlbumCoach.png|I Want You Back ItsRainingMen Cover AlbumCoach.png|It’s Raining Men JaiHo Cover AlbumCoach.png|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) KattiKalandal Cover AlbumCoach.png|Katti Kalandal KungFu Cover AlbumCoach.png|Kung Fu Fighting Mambo5 Cover AlbumCoach.png|Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) MonsterMash Cover AlbumCoach.png|Monster Mash Moveyourfeet cover albumcoach.png|Move Your Feet MugsyBaloney Cover AlbumCoach.png|Mugsy Baloney Nineafternoon cover albumcoach.png|Nine in the Afternoon Professeurdlc cover albumcoach jdu.png|Professor Pumplestickle Rasputin Cover AlbumCoach.png|Rasputin Rockafeller cover albumcoach.png|Rockafeller Skank Sway Cover Albumcoach.png|Sway (Quién Será) Takemeout cover albumcoach.png|Take Me Out ThatsNotMyName Cover AlbumCoach.png|That’s Not My Name TikTok Cover AlbumCoach.png|TiK ToK WakeMeUp Cover Albumcoach.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go WhyOWhy Cover AlbumCoach.png|Why Oh Why Canthurrylove cover albumcoach.png|You Can’t Hurry Love Missing album coach's *Firework *Futebol Crazy *Idealistic Airplanes Cover AlbumCoach.png|Airplanes Apache Cover AlbumCoach.png|Apache (Jump On It) BabyOneMoreQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png|Baby One More Time Babyzouk cover albumcoach.png|Baby Zouk Boogiewonderquat cover albumcoach.png|Boogie Wonderland BoomDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|Boom CaliforniaGurls Cover AlbumCoach.png|California Gurls CrazyLittle Cover AlbumCoach.png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love Rabiosamu cover albumcoach.png|Dynamite (also used in Rabiosa mashup in Et cover albumcoach.png|E.T IWasMadeQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png|I Was Made For Lovin’ You JumpGA Cover AlbumCoach.png|Jump (For My Love) Kurio cover albumcoach.png|Kurio ko uddah le jana AThousandDances Cover AlbumCoach.png|Land Of 1000 Dances Lollipop cover albumcoach.png|Lollipop Mamasita cover album coach.png|Mamasita NoLimit Cover AlbumCoach.png|No Limit PartyRock Cover AlbumCoach.png|Party Rock Anthem Promiscuous Cover AlbumCoach.png|Promiscuous GotMeDancing Cover AlbumCoach.png|She’s Got Me Dancing SomethinStupid Cover AlbumCoach.png|Somethin’ Stupid SoulSearch Cover AlbumCoach.png|Soul Searchin’ Spectronizerquat cover albumcoach.png|Spectronizer (also used in ) TakeOnMe Cover AlbumCoach.png|Take On Me TeenageDream Cover AlbumCoach.png|Teenage Dream Masterblaster cover albumcoach.png|The Master Blaster HalloweenQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png|This is Halloween Twistshakeit cover albumcoach.png|Twist and Shake It Venusb cover albumcoach.png|Venus Missing album coach's *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *I Feel Love *Jambo Mambo Marionx cover albumcoach.png|Just Mario KetchupSong cover albumcoach.png|Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) Circusmu cover albumcoach.png|Beauty And A Beat Bewareof cover albumcoach.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) CantTakeMyEyes Cover AlbumCoach.png|Can’t Take My Eyes Off You Category:Blog posts